


Girl Crush

by ZukunftSeele



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22378564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZukunftSeele/pseuds/ZukunftSeele
Relationships: Medb | Rider/Female Fujimaru Ritsuka, Medb | Rider/You
Kudos: 5





	Girl Crush

事情忽然就变得一发而不可收拾起来。

跨坐在立香腰上的梅芙三两下就轻易将她的战斗服解开，明明立香每一次换上这件紧身的战斗服都费尽力气，对方却熟悉得像这件衣服的设计师一般，甚至立香都没能反应过来发生了什么，只觉得胸口一阵强烈的凉风灌了进来，再低头的时候，衣服已经大敞着了。

“呜……不要看……”

虽然同为女性，可是这样将自己的身体暴露给对方还是让立香觉得十分羞赧，反观梅芙则是一副平心静气、游刃有余的样子，指尖从锁骨开始缓缓滑向原本被衣料遮蔽的部分，胸前两团雪白色的乳包随主人不平静的呼吸轻微颤抖着。

“御主的发育情况很好呢~”梅芙用手掌轻柔地抚摸着一侧，只是这样的触碰就让两颗嫩粉色的乳尖不听话地挺立起来，坏心眼的女王假装不经意地掠过那一点，又让立香猛地倒吸了一口寒气，“别这么紧张，明明很舒服的，对吧？”

立香委屈巴巴地呜咽了一声。

“那个，梅芙亲，以后我保证不会再偷偷溜进来了……对不起……所以——”

突然间尖锐的刺痛和伴随而来的陌生感觉一哄而上涌入立香的脑海，以至于没说完的话变成了一声短促的尖叫。

梅芙心满意足地抬眼，却依然不肯放过口中的小小茱萸，上下齿轻柔的碾磨同时柔软湿热的舌尖时有时无地轻轻舔舐，几乎每一下都让眼前的少女感到越发地“异样”起来。立香感觉自己的呼吸越发剧烈，胸口的起伏随之加剧，仿佛有意将自己更多地送入对方的怀中。

“嗯哼哼哼~”

几声意味不明的嗤笑后，粉色长发的女王才终于松了口。

“梅、梅芙……”

立香看着坐在自己身上的梅芙摘掉了头上的皇冠，然后开始反手去解身后的衣扣。

女王微微歪头轻笑着，解下衣扣的瞬间一对发育极好的圆乳如脱兔般从束缚中弹跳出来，她随手将那件本身就和内衣差不多的衣物丢到不知道哪里的一旁，然后膝盖撑起身子，跪立着姿势开始脱起鞋靴，还有裤子。

“御主~你知道你现在这个样子真的很诱人吗？”

——诱人的明明是你才对啦！

立香在内心深处怒吼。

鞋子掉在地上发出鞋跟碰撞的声音，衣衫不整的年轻御主被性感成熟的女王束缚在身下，目光闪躲着却又忍不住想要欣赏她令人艳羡的身姿，明明已经羞得红偷了脸，但依然试图用手掌进行毫无意义的遮挡。

“起来，御主。自己把衣服脱掉。”

“呜——”

“别试图蒙混过关哦~”

梅芙不知何时手上又拿起了那只被她当作武器使用的白色短鞭，小小的方形扁头拂过立香的下颌，然后在少女裸露的肌肤上无目的地游走着。

“难道你想女王亲自动手？”

“我……我自己就行……”

用手肘略微撑起上身，立香扭捏地将战斗服褪下。因为是特制的连体紧身衣，所以在穿着时必须是全裸状态，连内衣和内裤都不能穿。

于是当她将最后一点衣物都脱掉以后，就彻底是一丝不挂的样子了，如同褪掉一层外皮的蛇一样，结实成型的外皮下是一副柔嫩娇弱的肉体。

“乖孩子，以前没有和别人做过这种事情吧？”

“嗯……”

极其细微的回应也被对方准确捕捉，梅芙满意地点点头，将立香脱下的衣服连带手上的鞭子一起丢到一边。

“对听话的好孩子果然还是应该要温柔一点呢。”

然后俯身再次把立香推倒在绒毯上，这一次梅芙靠得更近，立香甚至能明显感觉到那一对丰满的乳房贴近时强大的压迫感，她们的身体几乎是完全紧贴在一起，胸口柔软的挤压让原本就因为紧张而紊乱的呼吸更加局促不安。

“那么接下来，就是女王大人温柔的审讯时间，御主要如实回答哦~”

为什么要一而再再而三地偷摸溜进梅芙的房间？

理由连立香自己都讲不清楚。

她记得召唤到梅芙的那一天，迦勒底四处都似乎能听到挑逗的狼哨声和黑胡子被暴打的哀嚎声，她在远处看见粉色长发的女人自如地走在对她充满正经或不正经幻想的男人之间，自信而强大。

——梅芙“好像”喜欢库丘林。

这是立香在后来的观察中很快就发现的一点。

虽然对方似乎并没有什么兴趣，但梅芙总是在竭尽可能向他表达自己的好奇与好感，对方的推脱和回绝对她而言完全不是退堂鼓而是愈战愈勇的动力一般。

真是一个神奇的人。——这是立香对梅芙最初的印象。

因为好奇，所以就想要知道得更多，因为想要知道更多，于是不知不觉就发现自己已经靠得太近。

像个跟踪狂一样观察着对方的一举一动，举手投足的每一个细节，甚至是连梅芙自己可能都不知道的小动作。然后是她的房间、她的衣物、她的香水、她的饰品、食物、饮料……

等到立香察觉到自己过界的时候，就已经是躲在床底祈祷不要被梅芙发现的今天了。

明明觉得就是大不了被告状到医生那被说教一通的事情，指不定被哪个从者偷听见然后成了笑柄的糗事，可现在却觉得一切正在往完全不可控制的方向飞速展开着。

而她，却完全不想拒绝。

梅芙的动作太过娴熟，以致于只是随意抚摸过的区域都会引起立香不自觉的轻微痉挛，仿佛在回应她恰到好处的爱抚一般。

湿热而柔软的吻一下一下落在身体的随机位置上，而且那已经不仅仅是吻，立香能感觉到皮肤被女人吮吸、舔舐，吸气时困在唇间以牙齿轻碾，同时她鼻中呼出的热气扑打在肌肤上，如同灼烧般炽热，而且越发不规律起来。

立香微微睁开眼睛，梅芙正如同一只吃饱喝足的野兽俯视着自己怀中还没有尽兴的猎物。看着那双正在被不可言状的薄雾蒙蔽理智的浅褐色眼睛，立香知道梅芙也终于渐渐兴奋起来了。

“把腿张开，别这么拘束嘛。”

说着，梅芙将自己的一条腿强行卡在立香原本紧紧并拢的双腿之间，手指恶趣味地在她乳尖上揉捻了两下，然后掠过平坦的小腹一路向下，直直深入那片毛发略显稀疏的领域。

“啊啊、明明已经完全等不及了呢~这里~”

手指触碰到的是一片完全湿透的炽热，肉瓣颤抖着、源源不断地从里面分泌出黏糊糊的体液，很快就沾满了她的半个手掌。

“梅芙……”

立香完全一副快要哭出来的表情，但是身体却在疯狂地沉溺着，梅芙的手指很快摸索到了她早已在兴奋中硬挺的阴核，从未被开发过的肉球和先前胸口的部分一样，敏感到即使是随意触碰都会让立香浑身颤抖。

她知道已经来不及说停下，只能任由自己被梅芙继续探索下去。女王的一只手还在少女过度兴奋的私处兴风作浪，两只手指间夹住小小的花核，模仿上下齿磨合的动作揉搓着，很快就听见立香的声音从意味不明的呜咽渐渐变为难以控制的呻吟。

“来，立香，”梅芙难得呼唤了她的名字，立香睁开不知何时已经满是泪水的双眼，梅芙正轻啄舔弄着她有些干瘪的嘴唇，“张嘴，吻我。”

如同中了巫女的咒语，立香听话地张开了嘴巴去主动迎接对方的亲吻。她从不曾亲吻过其他的人，但是却能清晰分辨出这确实是属于女人的嘴唇，柔软而香甜，即使是探出舌头在她的口腔内剐蹭、瘙痒，也是无比的温柔，令人沉醉其中。

“嗯……很好……”梅芙的声音由于忘我的接吻而含糊不清，堵在两人唇齿之间的词句却能清晰地传达到立香的耳中，“接下来……唔……给你，奖励……”

“嗯……好……唔！！”

那是身体被贯穿的幻觉，从下体一路飙升到头顶，其实进入的只是梅芙的一根手指，但不知是当下的气氛太过淫荡或是对方的技巧着实超高，总之在根本不需要润滑的情况下，立香只觉得一瞬间脑中炸开了烟花。

手指并没有进入很多，梅芙也并不急着去欺负御主更深入的部分，她依旧不听地向身下的少女索吻，同时稍稍弯曲手指，去挑弄入口附近的软肉。

“哈啊……梅芙……梅芙……”

吻技极不娴熟的立香感觉自己本就大脑缺氧、头脑昏聩，身下又被对方这样隔靴搔痒般地玩弄，体内开始渐渐堆积起奇怪的感觉，积压在小腹与双腿连接的部分，如同亿万只看不见的蚁虫在一刻不停地啃咬着她的皮肤血肉。

“呼……放松，御主……”梅芙也开始出汗，立香的反应无时无刻都在激将着她变得越发兴奋，而她又不得不时刻提醒自己正面对的是一个未经世事的处子，“交给我吧，都交给我……你不是、很喜欢我的吗？”

“呜……”立香勉强吞咽着无法自控而过度分泌的唾液，含糊不清地回应着，“喜欢、超喜欢呢……所以……都、都交给你……”

“好孩子。”

梅芙终于放过了立香的嘴唇，就在立香以为自己终于可以大口呼吸的空当，体内的手指忽然向内用力推进，完全吞没在少女紧致的软肉包围中。

“御主的里面好温暖啊~”梅芙浅笑着，手指缓慢地抽出又不急不缓地推进，稚嫩的肉体对陌生的入侵者毫无抗拒，甚至在她离开时紧紧地吸附着、拖拽着、挽留着，“看来是真的很喜欢这样呢，对吧？”

“嗯……哈啊……”

——已经完全不能正常组织话语。明明意识还算清醒，但所有的感官和理智都集中在了被她操纵的那片区域，无法做出回应，无法做出反抗，无法表达顺从，一切都在身体被奇异的快感淹没中变成了如同程式般的本能反应。

“那就让你更舒服一点吧。”

说着，梅芙逐渐加快了手指抽送的速度，同时抬起拇指用力地按压住被冷落了一会的花核，立香的反应也完全没有让她失望，局促的尖叫后是越发动听的呻吟，如同一只吃饱喝足后在阳光下被安抚的幼猫发出的呼噜声，搔得人心里痒。

或许是初次体验，从未感受过如此排山倒海的快感，立香的身体对梅芙的攻势显得格外热情，私处随着她手指的抽动依旧源源不断地分泌着爱液，被动作捣碎、带出又推入，发出黏腻的声响。

“啊啊、好奇怪……梅芙……好奇怪……”

立香下意识地夹紧双腿，却只是将梅芙的手臂更牢固地锁定在了她的腿间，毛发稀疏的花丛此时和她一样湿哒哒地抽泣着，吮吸着手指的软肉越发用力、仿佛要将她的手指绞断，梅芙知道立香要高潮了，便索性越发肆无忌惮地加快了速度。

“不、不要！！”

立香哭泣着求饶，奇怪的感觉要将她吞没，她伸手死死抓住梅芙的肩膀，如同在漫无边际的大海上抓住一只浮木般，未知又好奇的恐惧让她手足无措，十分慌乱。

“别怕。”梅芙完全趴下来，将两人身体再次面对面紧贴，她凑近立香的耳朵，炽热的呼吸伴随着少有的温柔一同灌入，“随他去、让他去。”

“梅芙……梅芙！唔——”

这是立香人生中的第一次。在一间充满了矢车菊和香水与蜂蜜气息的房间里，和一个她好奇、喜欢甚至是崇拜的女人一起，她的背后是柔软舒适的绒毯，她的怀里是和她一样香软的尤物。

下身一片泥泞，甚至还在高潮的余韵中瑟缩着。

立香回过神，看着眼前浅褐色眼睛的人，鬼使神差般地吻了上去。

你喜欢库丘林？

嗯。

那你……喜欢我吗？

嗯。

比……喜欢库丘林还要喜欢吗？

相比于得不到的那一个，我更喜欢为我而战的勇者。

我也是吗？勇者。

我们之间不是女王和战士，而是御主和从者。

——而我，才是注定要为你奋战到最后一刻的那个。

fin.


End file.
